


Eccentric

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Lately I'm so obsessed with Tobi hilarious personality... And also im a neji hoe like really bad. Soooooo.... I wanted to put a challenge on you... If you could do a headcanon or scenario where neji has a crush on a femso with Tobi s personality's BUT not so Tobi. Bc well I don't think neji would be ok with somebody so stupid... She has a really big bad sense of humour Hahaha sorry if it's a bad request but I want to see a funny s/o that you don't know what hilarious stuff she will say next
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Eccentric

You were by no means a ditz, but perhaps a bit of an eccentric. One quite hard to understand and with more energy than one person could handle, or at least, one Neji.

Neji always thought that he was quite the tolerant one, seeing as he was close friends with Lee and that his teacher was Guy. Two of the most boisterous men in the village. However, the challenge that you put up for him was by far the greatest, and Neji wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“Dangooooo!” you exclaimed elated, hands clasping together as you jumped up and down. Excitement was clear in your eyes and your enthusiasm was brimming on this long road. “I can die for something sweet right now!” you continued with a groan, your whole body contorting into something Neji thought should be humanly impossible as you ran your way over.

“Ah, always so full of youth, that [Name],” Lee spoke approvingly before making a run after you, not failing to mention that he was going to race you.

“Loser gets a pig’s tail!” you yelled back in approval, earning a sigh from the remaining members of the team.

By now Neji should be used by it, your overzealous love for sweets and your energetic personality, yet he worried, wondering how you had managed to survive for so long by running headfirst into everything.

“Whack!” you screamed from outside the shop, followed by a whip-like sound. Exchanging a look with Tenten the male quickly made his way over, running into the small store to find you and Lee subduing the owners of the shop.

“Enemy alerted at noon! Tried to set up an ambush by luring me in with sweets, how immoral!” you reported to Neji, hand casually saluting the leader as you put your foot between the shoulder blades of your aggressor. “To use sweets to attack is a sin unforgivable!” you continued to exclaim and Neji had to wonder what you placed more importance on.

“[Name], you do realise you were just attacked, right?” Tenten tried, though she earned an incredulous look from you.

“Yeah, that’s why I have them down and that’s why Lee helped me,” you deadpanned, not seeing the problem in the situation.

Tenten sweat-dropped at that, unsure on how to make it clear that the getting attacked was the more pressing part of the story.

“Good job, [Name],” Lee saluted you instead, to which you beamed a smile.

“A ninja is prepared for all, especially to defend their sweets!”

Neji just left it at that. You were an eccentric, but one who was surprisingly effective on the job.


End file.
